A Night Under The Stars
by PokeCJG
Summary: REUPLOAD: Grovyle has had a terrible day, and Dusknoir wasn't making it any better. But Dusknoir needs something that requires Grovyle's help, but will Grovyle accept it? Yaoi, strong language, Actaeonshipping, lemon. A XMAS PRESENT TO ALL YOU GUYS!


**A Night Under The Stars**

**Hey guys, Poke here. I sorta decided to make a yaoi fic between Grovyle and Dusknoir from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Warning this fic obviously contains Yaoi, lemons and strong language. So if you don't like any of these, click the back button and find something actually worth your time. **

**EDIT: I've merged the two chapters together to make I easier for you guys to read. Thanks again and enjoy the fic! And it's also been reuploaded due to it being deleted by my asshole of a brother. I'm also editing a few bits and correcting any errors, to explain why this fic is being updated quite a bit,**

It was a radiant, starry night in the Temporal Region, but the attitude flowing around seemed to be strained. The reason why this was happening was because Dusknoir and Grovyle were desperately trying to find a village named Chernobyl, but Dusknoir had made a complete blunder of it by going the wrong way and not realising until they had made quite a distance between the crossroad which caused this argument, well… in Grovyle's view it was an argument.

The gecko Pokémon sat in a dusty ditch with his arms crossed, with a clearly fed up expression on his face. A few feet away from him was the concerned Dusknoir, who had tried to reassure Grovyle, but to no avail. Worse yet, they had lost almost all of their items in a skirmish with a gang consisting of Salamence, Gastly and various types of eeveelutions. All they had left was only a few seeds which wouldn't keep a Shellos alive. And it didn't help that Dusknoir had upset the Kecleon Brothers back at their last stop by insulting their concerned suggestions of what he had purchased, and ended up taking a beating from both brothers because of this.

"I'm only a pokemon, Grovyle, anybody can make a mistake!" Dusknoir shouted to the sulking lizard, trying to get his attention. But Grovyle just sighed and stayed where he was, not in the mood for any excuses. "Come on! Stop being such a baby! So we backtracked a tad!" The ghost type exclaimed. The last part however, _finally_ managed to grab the green Pokemon's attention, albeit not in a positive way...

"TAD?" Grovyle shouted, unfolding his arms and getting up. "A TAD, DUSKNOIR?" he then started to approach Dusknoir with complete anger and disgust at the ignorance of the large pokémon. "You led us almost a SIXTH of the way… ACROSS the region… in the WRONG. DIRECTION!" Grovyle continued his rant at Dusknoir, not forgetting to address the lack of items: "Now we don't have enough money to get to the village, we don't have enough money to get HOME, we don't have enough money to EAT, and we fuckin' don't have enough money… TO SLEEP!"

Dusknoir was taken aback by the sharp edged rants of the lizard; it was completely unlike him to be like this! "Grovyle, please try to calm down…" Dusknoir pleaded to him, not wanting to hear any more of Grovyle's rants, or at least NOT to be on the receiving end. "Calm down… You expect me to calm down when we have NO supplies, Celebi's miles away from us, and we're in the middle of GODDAMN NOWHERE!"

Dusknoir however, kept his cool and had an idea, if he could cool the grass pokémon down_ enough_, then at least they will be able to get a good night's sleep and start to make a move back home tomorrow. "Grovyle look, I know you're really pissed off right now… but listen to me." He asked the lizard, who responded silently as if to usher Dusknoir to continue. Dusknoir understood this stance and continued.

"How about… we just relax and take a look at the stars, get a good night's sleep and start afresh tomorrow?" Grovyle then had a thought that the point of arguing their troubles further was fruitless. Sighing, he capitulated to Dusknoir's proposal and lied down on the dusty sand; the sensation of the sand actually soothing the gecko.

Dusknoir smiled at the surrender of the lizard and lay next to him, looking up the stars next to him, not having to worry about any wild pokémon attacking them, seeing as how the bazaar was deserted. "So… how's things going with you and Celebi?" Dusknoir asked Grovyle, seeing as how he knew that Grovyle had feelings for her and vice versa.

Grovyle shrugged and replied: "Well… she has been talking to me a lot lately… but in a way…" the gecko faced Dusknoir, "I can't really talk to her for long without stuttering… It's really fucking embarrassing!" Dusknoir looked back with a somewhat sorrowful look, as he knew what it was like to have that issue and asked the lizard an obvious question, even though he already knew the answer, no matter how much the reptile denied it. " Do you… Love her..?"

Grovyle blushed lightly and thought for a moment: _Sigh…I can't really lie…he'll just point that out… so I might as well come clean about how I really feel about her… _Grovyle sighed and decided to admit it: "Yes… I do love her… But how can we be a couple if I can barely have the confidence to ask her if she loves me back? How, Dusknoir? I ask you… HOW?"

Dusknoir replied in a soothing voice: "Grovyle, you shouldn't have to worry about what she might say… because if you do, it'll just get to you and make you look like an imbecile. Just throw all of your cards on the table and tell her up front how you feel about her!" he exclaimed, trying to moralize the lizard.

Luckily, the words had caused Grovyle to think that it wasn't as bad as he thought… He smiled at Dusknoir and thanked him for his words of confidence. "Dusknoir, I thank you for your wise words. And I'm sorry about flippin' out earlier… I was just blowing off steam… but I think all we need is some sleep and we'll move out tomorrow…" Grovyle then closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles against the soft sand, hoping that this nightmare of a day would soon end and he would be able to make a move in the right direction by setting off early in the morning to get a head start to the village of Chernobyl, where Celebi would be waiting for them. And maybe there he could tell her how he felt, thanks to the encouragement of his friend-enemy.

Dusknoir smiled at Grovyle's response and agreed with his last part of the response: "Yeah… We should get some rest… G'night, Grovyle…" He relaxed against the sand and closed his eye too.

"G'night." Was the simple reply of the reptile, who turned over on his side, facing away from Dusknoir to supposedly give him the silent treatment.

But about half an hour later, Dusknoir was still awake, unable to get to sleep. But Grovyle was fast asleep and on his side.

Dusknoir saw Grovyle's entire back part of his body… Completely exposed…

If Dusknoir had the ability to blush, he'd probably be showing a beetroot red. He was gazing upon the entire body of his travel companion, who was asleep. The moonlight seemed to shine upon Grovyle's body, giving Dusknoir a clear view of what he had to offer. The sight of his rear was probably what caught Dusknoir's eye most of all. It just looked so tempting to him…

_He's… he's so cute… How did I not notice this before? _Dusknoir thought as he continued to stare at the green lizard. _But wait… why am I thinking this! I'm not gay! _

Grovyle was still asleep, completely oblivious to the large Pokémon gawking at his figure, but Dusknoir decided to think even more about whether he should make a move or not… _I know I'm not gay… but the urge is just so goddamn tempting… and it's NOT the first time that I've had these thoughts about a male Pokémon… _

Dusknoir's thoughts were correct. He had experienced quite a few bicurious episodes before… It was some of his old Sableye in particular, and even one episode about Primal Dialga, although he later condemned it as "Physically impossible and immoral"… But now he was feeling the same way about Grovyle, his sleek, strong-looking rear just looked so tempting…

_Maybe… I could sneak in a small kiss, and if he doesn't respond I could move my hand down to his… NO! Bad thoughts! I will fight this, dammit! Even if it kills me! _

Things seemed to be getting worse for Dusknoir, as his thoughts seemed to get more and more erratic by the second. His member was starting to become noticeable to the ghost/dark pokémon, much to his embarrassment. But the lustful thoughts were still in his head, and he knew that they weren't going to fade away any time soon…

A few minutes later, Dusknoir had made a final decision as to how he was going to address the issue; he was going to consider taking Grovyle and finally relieve himself of these dirty urges. Looking again the prone reptile to make sure that he truly was asleep, Dusknoir crawled behind Grovyle and thought about where he should start. _His skin… it feels so slender… Where, oh where can I start…? _Dusknoir first started by slowly licking the neck of the lizard, seeing how he reacted.

Grovyle twitched a tiny bit upon the continuous licks of his neck, but Dusknoir decided that he wanted more. MUCH more… He decided to use a hand to rub the reptile's chest, which moved back and forth in a sort of cycle. Dusknoir was surprised at how well-built the grass type was, "_So many years of training and trying to get away from me must be why he's so strong… He's… quite attractive, in a way…" _Dusknoir thought to himself. Meanwhile, Grovyle started to murr in his sleep, seemingly in approval of Dusknoir's treatment of his abs, much to the relief of Dusknoir.

Upon hearing this, Dusknoir smirked and decided to take it to the next level, he ceased licking Grovyle's neck, only to move towards his mouth, and he WOULD'VE kissed Grovyle, had he not opened his eyes…

Grovyle gripped and compressed Dusknoir's lips with one and angrily shoved him off of him with the other. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" He shouted at Dusknoir in extreme shock of what he had done to him in his sleep. He was confused, shocked and angry.

"Erm.." Dusknoir was desperately trying to cook up an excuse or detract Grovyle's attention from what had just happened. "Erm, how was your sleep?"

Grovyle rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse, "Oh I was sleeping just fine until you pulled that stunt!" Grovyle stood up and sighed again, "Oh, what a day I've had! First we end up losing our way to the village, and then you spend all of our money on a batch of berries and TMs, which are then stolen by a pack of runts and left for dead in this Arceusforsaken bazaar, and NOW my imbecile for a travel partner is coming onto while I sleep!"

Dusknoir was silent throughout yet another rant of Grovyle's. He was slowly getting more and more irritated by the grass type's ranting, but Grovyle continued regardless of how Dusknoir felt.

"This day has just made absolutely no sense! It just feels like I am literally FUCKING a Tim Burton movie!" He finished his rant in a sea of frustration.

Dusknoir had to admit that the last part of the rant was pretty funny, but he still wanted Grovyle, regardless of how he was going to react.

Grovyle noticed Dusknoir just staring at him and decided to ask in a calm voice: "What are you looking at?" Dusknoir just cocked his head sideways momentarily, before pouncing on the lizard.

"GAH! Get offa-" Grovyle's protests were cut short by Dusknoir who locked him into a heated kiss, at first Grovyle wriggled and struggled against Dusknoir, but he wouldn't budge. And slowly but surely, Grovyle found that he was starting to enjoy the lipwork, and it was about there that Grovyle stopped struggling and joined in on the make-out session.

Dusknoir's tongue prodded at the lizard's mouth, begging for entry, and finally Grovyle granted that wish and opened his mouth up. Both tongues battled for total control, with Dusknoir ultimately winning and going to town on the rest of the reptile's mouth.

Dusknoir soon felt something warm and quite long prod his waist. He looked down to see that Grovyle was fully hard and even leaking a tiny drop of pre. Whilst Dusknoir smirked and start to move down Grovyle's chest and waist, Grovyle himself found himself blushing madly at how lustful Dusknoir had become. Dusknoir reached Grovyle's member, which had a weird shape. It was long and became thinner and thinner as it went to the top, turning into a mere point (Like that of a sword). Dusknoir waved off the obscurity of the member and gave the shaft a few licks to see how it tasted.

_Hmm… Tastes quite salty, but it's also quite tangy… I… want more… _

Dusknoir licked the head this time, causing a quiet gasp from Grovyle, who was surprised to find this enjoyable. Dusknoir soon enveloped his mouth around Grovyle's shaft and decided to take 4 out of the 7 inches that Grovyle had to offer; and go to town on it. He slowly moved his head up and down on Grovyle's length, so that he wouldn't choke on it.

Grovyle beckoned him on with a nod, wanting him to speed up. Dusknoir obliged and slowly sucked and bobbed his head and tended to pick up the pace steadily, so that Grovyle could enjoy it more. Grovyle moaned softly and his cock started to leak more pre which was lapped up by Dusknoir, who enjoyed the taste even more so than he had done previously.

"Ahh… You can do better than this… Speed up!" Grovyle managed to groan out, as he was being coaxed into a wonderful dream by Dusknoir's treatment… Dusknoir would've smirked at Grovyle's pleas for him to speed up, had he not had his mouth wrapped around the lizard's dick, but he did as he told and started to speed up in quite an alarming rate.

Upon this, Grovyle's moans and groans started to become more and more louder due to the intense pleasure that he was receiving. Dusknoir however, had come up with a plan to drive Grovyle closer and closer to climax. One of his hands moved away from Grovyle's digits, and his fingers prodded underneath the reptile's tail, and started to circle the rim of Grovyle's tailhole.

Grovyle gasped at how cold Dusknoir's hands were, but seemingly didn't do anything to stop him from proceeding with his plan. Dusknoir's index finger slowly entered Grovyle, and Dusknoir was taken aback by how tight the reptile felt.

_Heh… someone's got quite the resistance… _

Grovyle yelped in surprise and pain as Dusknoir's finger massaged his walls, but this soon went away as his prostate began to be fingered by now 2 of Dusknoir's fingers… He was getting closer and closer by the second, and he knew that he was going to cum any time soon…

"AH! S-S-So good…" He moaned out as he started to buck into Dusknoir's mouth, wanting more from him. Dusknoir mumbled against the lizard's member as it started to leak more and more pre, and his fingers started to thrust into Grovyle to get another response out of him…

Grovyle blushed bright red before yelling out: "I'm gonna…gonna…GYAAHH!" But his sentence was interrupted as his legs started to spasm against Dusknoir's head and he cried out in passion as his seed shot out into Dusknoir's awaiting mouth. Dusknoir swallowed every last drop of the lizard's slick cum, and withdrew his mouth from Grovyle's member and his fingers from his rear. He then sat up and leaned over Grovyle, whispering to him: "Get ready… This may hurt at first…"

Grovyle gasped as Dusknoir pressed the head of his cock against Grovyle's tailhole, and eventually drove it into him, causing a mixture of a gasp and a yelp of pain from the grass reptile.

"G-Give me a sec… I need to get used to this…" Grovyle gasped out as Dusknoir had about 5 inches inside of Grovyle's rear, understanding fully, Dusknoir nodded and let him be before Grovyle nodded to signal that it was okay for Dusknoir to start.

Dusknoir started to thrust slowly, smirking at the lizard's tiny yelps of approval. "_It's music to my ears…" _He thought as he decided to speed up the pace a bit, his pre leaking out of his shaft and into Grovyle's tailpipe.

Dusknoir was taken aback by how tight Grovyle's tailpipe was, but he liked it. He leaned over and managed to whisper compliments into Grovyle's ear to put him at ease. Grovyle was soon pleading for Dusknoir to harden his thrusts and speed up.

Dusknoir was groaning all the way as the intensity unfolded, "You're s-so… w-warm… and tight…" He whispered in bliss to the lizard. But Grovyle didn't want him to waste his breath on compliments and responded by demanding:

"Goddammit Dusknoir! Shut the fuck up and screw me like it's the last thing you'll ever do!" He was enjoying this massively, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Dusknoir was once more impressed by how much Grovyle wanted him to improve his work, so he silently obliged and fulfilled the gecko's demands.

Within a few minutes, Both Pokémon were getting close, Grovyle's heavy moaning and sliding his rear against Dusknoir, and Dusknoir's sloppy thrusts and heavy breathing told the entire story for them both. "Grovyle… AH! I'd get ready if I were you…" Dusknoir whispered to him as his orgasm was approaching.

"AHH! I'm close… too…." Grovyle gaspd out as Dusknoir's member started to warm up inside of him and his legs started to spasm again.

Both yelled out heavily as their orgasms arrived, Dusknoir gripping Grovyle's rear and letting out a huge cry as his long rod heated up and sprayed a large load coating them white like a sudden snowstorm with his load, and Grovyle stroked his member wildly whilst his seed sprayed out (Although weaker than before) onto the sand on his right-hand side. Dusknoir soon collapsed on top of Grovyle out of sheer exhaustion, and he felt a relieved feeling wash over him, due to realising that he was bisexual.

Grovyle whispered to Dusknoir in a hopeful tone: "Maybe, just maybe… Today wasn't such a bad day after all…" Dusknoir beamed at this before finally falling asleep, screwing Grovyle was a tiring business. Grovyle was just as exhausted and followed suit in slumber.

**So, there you have it! That was my first lemon that I've ever done, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review, because I like feedback, regardless of whether it's positive or negative. Merry Christmas from PokeCJG! ^^**


End file.
